


Butterflies

by cocaine_edison



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sex Talk, Smut, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocaine_edison/pseuds/cocaine_edison
Summary: little thing about Kat realizing what sex with Adena means to her, featuring some light smut and Adena El Amin being her usual amazing self.





	Butterflies

Kat’s always considered herself to be an open book when it came to sex, after all she worked for a magazine that strived to make women comfortable and confident with their sexualities. She had no problem with expressing herself even before she became scarlets social media director, Kat Edison loves sex, and Kat Edison knows it. One-night stands, flings, passion, always passion.  
This time though, this time is different. Adena El-Amin is by far the most provocative and self-assured person she’s ever met, the only person who truly throws her off her game. It’s not that Kat is having trouble feeling those feelings for Adena, not at all. When the time came at the airport, Kat had initiated their relationships consummation. She felt the lust in every crevice of her body, in every breath she took that night. An intense fire had filled her body every time Adena so much as touched her, and considering they were glued to each other the minute they locked lips in the upstairs portion of the VIP lounge, it was safe to assume Kat was putty in Adena’s capable hands. Sure, she might’ve been a little hesitant at first because it was her first time with a woman, but that went out the window after Adena made her cum twice with just her fingers. Kat was a determined woman, so when she came down from her high she had thrown herself into the world of pleasuring Adena El-Amin. She was good. That is if her lovers sound were any indication.  
It wasn’t that sex itself wasn’t amazing. It was different than having sex with men sure, but Kat found she enjoyed sex with men and women equally, but for distinct reasons. The various times she had slept with men were quick and filled with rough moments. Plenty disappointments too Kat remembered with an eye roll, but plenty successful romps as well. All fleeting, all flings, none lasting more than two weeks tops. Being with Adena though, it was all eye contact, kissing, heavy foreplay…intimacy. The thought made Kat blush if she thought about it for longer than 10 seconds, and Kat thought about it a lot. Never in her life did she think she would enjoy being with someone for more reasons than finding a release, but even if sex with Adena that night hadn’t ended in orgasm, she would’ve loved it just as much.  
That was what made this time different. Men had disappointed her countless time in the bedroom, and “disappointment” to Kat meant “he couldn’t get me to orgasm,” or “he licked my clit for 2 minutes and was confused when I wasn’t screaming his name in a way other to get him to stop because it hurt.” Kat thought there was no way Adena could disappoint her, even if worst case scenario she was shit in bed…and that’s fucking scary. If Kat told past Kat Edison that she would enjoy someone so much she would have laughed in her face, told Jane and Sutton and then the three of them would have laughed for hours. And it’s true, this is by far the strongest she’s ever felt for someone, the first time she’s legitimately been in a relationship with someone where their time together isn’t filled with just marathon sex.  
Even so, when Kat takes a few weeks off from work and impulsively buys a ticket to Peru, her and Adena spend at least hours every day just having sex. That’s another difference, the sheer time they dedicate to learning each other’s bodies- a foreign concept to Kat. She’s used to 20 minutes of lust induced hazes, not hours of kissing, giggling, and hot, explosive pleasure. Kats surprised to discover it’s as much a new thing to Adena as it to herself.  
“It’s not that my past relationships have been devoid of sex, not at all” Adena explains to Kat one night in their hotel. They’re wrapped up in each other and the bedsheets, taking in the night after having tired each other out. Kat had jokingly said that “being in a relationship sure does require a lot of exercise.”  
Adena had laughed at Kats blushing face but had admitted that she had never been this attracted to a woman before, regardless of them being in what she dubbed “the honeymoon phase” of their new relationship.  
“Wait, really? I thought this was the norm since…ya’know we don’t have to…wait in between orgasms.” Kat blubbers out, her usual smooth demeanor gone completely. Something she’s growing used to doing in Adena’s presence.  
“Really.” Adena said, “when I was dating Coco- “  
“Blehhhh” Kat interrupted, “the ex,” she said with mocking disgust.  
Adena laughed and lightly smacked Kats chest next to where her head was resting. “When we first started dating we had a lot of sex but it was never to the point where we talked about how much we had it.” She said with a coy smile. Her warm brown eyes growing darker with the thought.  
“When you surprised me last week it kind of threw me off just how eager you were, I figured you would need a little time to grow accustomed to being with a girl.” Adena says, a little bit of insecurity shining through her exterior. “I just didn’t want you to feel like you had to sleep with me at all, even though we did the night before I left New York.”  
Kat roles them over so she’s resting on top of Adena after hearing that, a desire to relieve her lover of any doubt growing low in her belly. She leans down and pressed her slightly chapped lips against Adena’s, the kiss soft and slow. Kat moves her mouth lower, to give some attention to Adena’s jaw and neck. Adena sighs and spreads her legs under Kat, trying to assuage some of the pressure already building. Both women moan at the feeling of their bottom halves fitting snuggly together, laughing a bit when Kat nips at Adena’s neck.  
“You’re an addict,” Adena sighs, caressing Kats face and smoothing her curly locks back behind her ears, “now I know how to get whatever I want, I’ll just dangle sex in front of you,” she says provocatively.  
Kat scoffs in between kisses. “Hmm as if you could resist me El-Amin” Kat whispers against her neck, a goober smile filling her cheeks in.  
Adena flips them over, sitting up and running her hands down her own naked torso, “you are very relentless.” She slides her hands onto Kat and briefly massages her breasts, leaving Kat a blushing, sighing mess. They move into the rest of the night tangled in each other, both still engulfed by how strongly they feel for each other, but relieved to know the other is in the same predicament.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write fic cause I don't think I have much talent for it, but seeing as there's very little Kadena fic writing happening during this apocalyptic hiatus- I figured id give it a shot. I'd like to write more but I want to write something people want to see written. Soooo, if you dig this, send me a message on tumblr at cocaine-Edison. Or just leave a comment with what you want to read.


End file.
